Manager's Choice
by LilAngelz101
Summary: due to an event at a WWE live event, Becky gets the job as Dean Ambrose's manager, they become close friends but when the lunatic fringe starts a feud with the viper, who will Becky choose in the end, her best friend who she loves or the man she loves to hate?
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story I know but this idea won't leave me alone so I had to write it ^_^**

 **Full Summary: due to an unscripted moment on a wwe live event, Becky is now hired as Dean Ambrose's manager, the two of them grow a close friendship, but what happens when Dean starts feuding with a certain viper and Becky finds herself stuck between the choice of her best friend and the guy she loves to hate.**

\- Line Break -

 _Prologue - 3rd Person_

Becky brushed off her skinny jeans and wrapped her Dean Ambrose hoodie round her more, she was waiting for the Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins match, the match she had been waiting for all night.

When Seth's music hit, she booed as loudly as she could, glad he could probably hear her since she was ringside, this made her smile. Then Dean's music hit and she screamed so much her throat hurt.

The match was good but Dean was losing because of interference from J&J Security, Becky frowned, this was not on... Dean needed a manager because he was seriously getting fucked over.

The match broke out to outside the ring and Dean came tumbling over the barricades, landing right at Becky's feet, she got down to his level, out of the corner of her eye she could see a security guard coming towards her, she flicked her red hair behind her and looked at the security guard.

"I'm seeing if he's okay I'm not going to pounce on him" she snarled, making him back off slightly. She turned her attention back to the injured superstar on the floor.

"Dean... Ambrose... you really need to get a manager cos shit like this wouldn't happen" she sighed as she helped him get up, he looked at her and nodded thanks then grinned, he jumped over the barricade and then held his hand out to her.

"what are you doing?" she said, looking at him in shock.

"you said I needed a manager yes?" he said, raising at eyebrow, she smiled and nodded back before allowing him to lift her over the barricade, the security guards didn't know what to do, was this allowed?

Dean carried on with the match, one point Dean dangled Seth's head on the rope and mouthed to Becky for her to slap him and she did, before smiling a big smile at Dean, Dean hit his finisher and Becky distracted J&J security by talking to them.

1...2...3... Dean Ambrose Wins!

J&J security looked shocked but went to help Seth, Dean helped Becky into the ring and gave her a hug before holding her arm up, she smiled.

BEST MOMENT EVER!

She got back to her seat before a guy came up to her wearing a WWE top.

"can we have your number miss, Stephanie Mcmahon wants to contact you" She nodded and gave him her number, thinking she was going to get in trouble for slapping a superstar.

The next day the phone rang and Stephanie Mcmahon offered her a job as Dean Ambrose's manager as she heard that they had great chemistry and this could boost Dean a little bit further, Becky accepted and told her parents before packing her stuff and making her way to join the mad world of the WWE.


	2. Chapter 1 First Day on the Job

_Chapter One - First Day on the Job (1st Person)_

I groaned as my alarm went off, I slowly got out of bed and had a shower before getting changed into some skinny blue jeans and an unstable top with my Dean Ambrose hoodie and wedged boots, I brushed my red hair so my waves cascaded down my back without looking too much like sex hair.

I outlined my green eyes with black and then put on a little bit of pink lipgloss, I smiled at myself in the mirror before leaving the house and getting into my car.

I drove to the WWE headquarters and smiled when I saw my new "client" Dean Ambrose waiting there,

"hey" I said smiling at him, he looked at me and smiled back

"sup... feeling nervous?"

"slightly... but I'll get over it"

"well let's go in, you will be sharing a locker room with me and travelling with me from now on, we should probably spend a bit of time outside work... to get to know each other, since managers and their superstars seem to have a close bond" he said looking thoughtful.

I nodded, before grinning, "like Lana and Russev?"

"yes"

"... I still think he wants to bang her"

"probably... anyways lets get this show on the road"

\- Line Break -

We walked to his locker room, where Roman Reigns was chilling.

"hi" I said smiling at him, while he took my hand and kissed it,

"hello... new manager for this lunatic?"

I nodded and laughed, "yep I'm here to keep him in control and make sure he doesn't lose because of Seth Rollins and his boyfriends"

they both sniggered, Roman got up and gave Dean a hug,

"I'll let you guys get to know each other"

and with that he walked out.

Me and Dean both sat down on the sofa and watched old wrestling videos, I smiled as we watched the hardys vs the dudleys vs edge and christian, it was one of my favourite matches, Dean looked at me and smiled,

"do you like this match?"

I nodded, "Jeff Hardy was one of my favourite wrestlers as he just didn't give a fuck what he did to his body and all his matches were amazing and I like wrestlers like that, I like the extreme matches"

Dean smirked, "have you seen me in some of my old matches?"

"yes... you took a chainsaw to the face"

"it was fake"

"you still took it to the face... fake or not"

he chuckled before looking at the clock,

"it's our time to go out, I'm going to get ready in the bathroom, see you in a bit"

and with that he left the room to get ready, I blushed slightly thinking that Dean Ambrose was getting naked in the room next to me.

\- Line Break -

Fifteen minutes later, he came out in his wrestling attire, which was his hoodie, a white vest top, jeans and wrestling boots.

"ready?" he asked me, while he taped up his wrists, I nodded and smiled at him,

"lets do this"

we walked to the gorilla position and Stephanie Mcmahon was there,

"hello are you ready for your first appearance on WWE?" she said, smiling at me, I smiled back before nodding.

"I think so"

"good... and good luck" and with that she walked off.

Dean's music started and he gave me a smile, "see you in a bit" and with that he walked on.

I watched through the curtain, as he walked to the ring, got in and got a microphone.

"so I have some news, for some reason that scumbag and his cruiserweight division bodyguards are getting very frustrating, I mean they keep getting me in my way when I want to bash Seth Rollins face in... so I was thinking and what better way to deal with this... issue than a manager"

he walked around the ring a bit, doing his crazy eyes, before running a hand through his hair.

"I know what you guys are thinking, I am a one man army and I don't want someone who is going to get in my way, so I was at a WWE event a while ago and again with the interference from J&J and I by chance met my future manager, someone who is quite like me, I think you guys will like her and she helped me win that match... so I hired her, so come on down Becky"

and with that he pointed at the curtain, I made sure I looked okay quickly, Dean's music started again and I strolled out, flicking my hair behind my shoulder, I got up the stairs to the ring and Dean held the ropes open for me, I got in and gave him a smirk, he handed me the microphone and I knew this was my big chance.

"hello WWE universe, as you guys will probably agree this issue with Seth Rollins running his mouth, saying he is the artitect" I said using quote gestures when I said artitect.

"and that the shield wouldn't be made without him and Roman and Dean wouldn't be the superstars they are today without him and blah blah blah... to be honest when I was watching this unfold I was thinking, Seth you talk alot of shit... but don't seem to back these words up without your two little boyfriends, or the help of the authority... yes you are champion now but you won it off the hard work of others and cheated and to be frank I have had enough of you and now me and Dean... we will kick your ass and I will make sure the championship is on someone who deserves it a hell of a lot more than you"

and with that I threw the microphone down and ran a hand through my hair before putting my hand on my hip, Dean smirked at me before I walked over to him and held his hand up.

We were cut off by Seth Rollins music.

\- Line Break -

Out came Seth Rollins, with J&J Security following closely behind,

"pretty words for a newbie... but hey I am a fighting champion and I know Ambrose cannot beat me"

I picked up the microphone and went to the closest point to the entrance ramp and hung over the rope.

"fighting champion... well mr fighting champion I say why don't you back up those pretty words with some action... tonight you vs Dean in a normal match and if Dean wins I want him closer to the title shot he deserves, maybe the more times he beats you the closer he gets to taking the title aswell... how about that"

The WWE Universe cheered and Seth looked annoyed, Dean stood next to me and hung over the ropes aswell, before taking the microphone off me.

"come on Seth or are you too scared of what I will do to you?"

J&J Security whispered something to Seth before he looked at both of us,

"fine you can have your little match later on, enjoy your little moment because it won't last long"

and with that he walked away, Dean's music started and we high fived before walking back up the ramp, him slightly infront of me.

\- Line Break -

"you were brilliant" Dean said smiling at me, I smiled back

"hopefully people will like me"

"they will baby girl" said a voice, I turned round and smiled at Roman,

"thank you Roman"

he nodded and smiled back, "now I better go to my match, see you guys later and good luck"

and with that he was off, me and Dean walked back to his locker room and watched the match on the television, we talked a bit about what will happen later.

"I'm going to train you to do a couple of moves safely just incase later on" he said while watching it.

"yeah that would be great, I don't want to be one of these managers that just stand there"

he chuckled before looking at me, "I can see this is going to be a good friendship"

"aww thanks Ambrose you saying we are friends already?" I teased, he rolled his eyes.

"that sounded way too girly"

I laughed before we went back to watching Roman's match.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello sorry I haven't updated my story, I have got some of the chapters for the stories I need to update and I hate leaving authors notes. But I haven't been able to update stories at the moment as my grandad is in hospital after having a stroke and I have alot of other stuff going on at home.**

 **I know it's annoying but please do not leave nasty reviews having a go at me when you don't know whats going on and I will update the stories as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
